Tension of Opposites
by 2ndstar2daRight2
Summary: REPOST! Draco's life is spinning as he deals with his mothers death and living with the Weasleys. Contains CP spanking dont read if that bothers you. Takes place during 2nd year.
1. Chapter 1

Tension of Opposites

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning: This contains corporal punishment (spanking) of teens. If that bothers you, then don't continue reading.

Summery: Takes place back at the end of their second year and beyond. In this story Sirius is already out and Harry will be looked after from the end of his second year. Mainly about Draco though.

Draco strutted through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Potions classroom alone as he finally managed to get Crabbe and Goyle to stop following him for a while.

'_Not even my fault!'_ he thought as he continued to his destination. He had been given detention by Snape and humiliated in front of the class.

'_I don't even understand why he even though partnering me with Potter was such a good idea! And then Potter goes and adds too much muck weed and the blasted potion explodes! How is that even my fault?' _Draco fumed as he approached his destination.

He sighed before he opened the door. The past couple of weeks had been hell for him. His mother has been diagnosed with an extremely rare disease that was incurable weeks earlier and he had been going home on weekends to see her.

The disease had taken its toll on her body. She could no longer walk around the manor like she used to or play the grand piano that sat in the foyer of the manor. She barely had enough strength to keep up conversations of even feed herself. It had taken a toll on her mind as well. There were times when she could barely recognize her own son. That was the most unbearable part of her disease to Draco. He needed her love to make up for the uncertainty of his father's love. It was his mother that made him still soft on the inside and fought to get him to be more loving to the world on the outside.

"Come in Mr. Malfoy. There's no use in dawdling outside my door. Or do you need help in turning the knob?" Snape's voice rang out.

Draco's face twisted into a sneer as he angrily opened the door and made his way to Snape's desk.

"I don't even know why I'm here!…" he started.

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy," Snape warned as he knew his fool hearty godson would land himself into hot water.

"…I told you I didn't want that brain dead fool working with me and then you had the nerve…." Draco continued to yell still not noticing or hearing his godfathers frequent warnings to lower his voice and take a seat. "…to yell at me in front of the class and assign me detention without as much…"

That was enough. Snape sighed knowing he would have to resort to this but he quickly grabbed Draco's arm and twisted him so his side was facing him.

SMACK "When I tell you…"SMACK "to stop and lower" SMACK "your voice" SMACK "you do it" SMACK

Draco bit his lip to resist from crying out from being smacked on his rear end. He had never been spanked before and his first experience was not a particularly enjoyable one.

"Do I make myself clear?" Snape said punctuating every word with another hard smack before turning Draco to face him.

Draco was ready to bury his head in shame as he could not stop a few tears from escaping from his eyes as he looked at his now very pissed off godfather. He had made his godfather angry in the past but his punishment usually ended up with him cleaning something Snape had used earlier or being confined to his room.

"Yes sir." Draco said sullenly before wiping away some of his traitorous tears.

Snape let go of Draco and motioned to the chair that Draco sat down in hiding any trace of discomfort that he did feel. _'I must be going soft' _he thought as he looked at Draco's rather pathetic looking form as he sat on the chair sniffling and wiping away stray tears.

"The only reason I gave you detention was that it was the only way I could get you to sit and speak with me about your situation. I hadn't intended on spanking you but your childish behavior has gone on long enough and I am certain Molly would not let it past either. Or even your obnoxious godforsaken uncle." Snape started.

"Wait, what? What uncle? And who is Molly?" Draco said now very perturbed with himself for landing himself with a smarting behind.

"Don't be daft Draco. Its not becoming of a young man. Weasley. Molly Weasley. That is what I am to speak with you on."

Snape stopped and looked at his godson. He loved him as much as any one could but could not shelter him from the pain Lucius had put on him and the pain that his mother's slow death was putting on him.

"I don't know what the Healers have told you, but your mother may not survive the summer. The way it looks now she may not even survive the end of your school term here. So new living arrangements have to be made for you. The ministry won't let you live with me so that only leaves one more.."

Draco stood up startled and looking quite frantic. "What do you mean she won't survive? She has to! Mum can't die, she can't! And what about father? I don't even understand? She's just sick not dying!"

Snape pulled Draco to him in a loving hug. He felt Draco relax in his arms and suddenly felt for the poor boy. He had been denied love for so long and was loosing the only person who he felt truly loved him.

"Draco, listen to me. This may be hard for you but you must understand that everything is for your best interest. Your father is being pursued by the ministry for the deaths of two muggles in London. You can not live with him. The only person left his your uncle Sirius Black. I do not approve of this arrangement as much as you do but it is the only way to keep you safe and cared for."

Draco pulled back from Snape's embrace. "Are you kidding? You're sending me to live with a killer? I don't want to live with him I want to stay with mum. And what the bloody hell does Weasley have to do with it?" He drawled.

"Your uncle did not kill anyone as much as it pains me to say. He was framed. He is being hidden and lives with the Weasley family where you will be taking residence in two short weeks at the end of this term."

Draco shook his head and started for the door. There was no way he was going to live with the Weasleys. No way at all.

"No, I won't live with them. I won't. Can they even afford another mouth to feed? And they'll treat me horribly and you'll find my carcass in a well somewhere. I won't live with them…"

"Draco! Come here this instantly! I don't care if you don't want to live with them. You must! If Lucius gets captured by the ministry you know as much as I do that he'll talk. If he talks, the Dark Lord will be after the closest thing to him. You!" Snape explained angrily at his godson.

"You will go and live with the Weasleys and you will at least attempt to treat them with respect because I assure you Molly has already expressed no problem with turning you over her knee for an attitude adjustment!"

Draco looked at Snape angrily before turning his eyes away and groaning.

"Will you visit me?" Draco asked in a small voice. Snape knew that Draco was still a child and still needed to be given the things he was denied as a child.

"Of course I will."

"Then I guess I'll go if I have no choice." Draco grumbled. He faked a yawn and Snape motioned Draco to him. He gave his godson a hug though he got none in return like usual and told him to go to bed. Draco had never given him a hug or anyone for that matter. He had even seen his mother hug him without Draco returning the hug or even looking remotely comfortable.

Draco swiftly walked out the classroom and back down the halls towards the dungeons. His heart ached at the knowledge that his mother may die within two weeks and he had a headache that was driving him insane. Potter would pay for getting him an F in potions class he decided.

'_Ill have to figure out what to do with this living situation later' _he said as he entered the commons room and headed off to bed for the night.

Please review! let me know what you think!

2007


	2. Chapter 2

Tension of Opposites

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

SORRY it has taken so long to update!!! Ill be better this time I promise!!!

_Yes I know that Sirius is actually his second cousin but I changed it for this story. Thanks for pointing that out to me! I forgot to mention it before._

The following day Draco accepted his fate. He knew he could not possibly get out of going to live with the Weasleys but he could make Ron and Harry's life hell instead. It was a brilliant idea and had been going just as planned.

"Crabbe, listen carefully. I need you to go to the library, you know where that is you dolt, I need you to find me a book of spells to imitate someone's handwriting." Draco said as he considered his plan.

A two foot parchment was due for Snapes class and he was determined not to get caught this time. After Crabbe got him the book, he was able to persuade them to leave him be for a while. He then thought for a while on just how Potter spoke before beginning the parchment he would hand in on Potter's behalf. It was mearly a list of insults towards Snape that he knew would land Potter in hot water.

Once he was finished, he rolled up the parchment and put it with his things before heading to the Great Hall for something to eat.

"Well, well , well. What is this I see? A mudblood on her knees for such poor filth like a Weasley?" Draco drawled.

Hermione turned blood red before continuing to pick up the books she had dropped before Draco rounded the corner. "How dare you say something like that! I was simply picking up my books you prat! It's a wonder anyone can put up with you. You are so rude and...and mean!"

"Get out of here Malfoy before I hex you!" Ron snarled.

Malfoy laughed cruelly, "You? Hex me? You wish Weasley! With that hand me down wand I am surprised you can even perform spells! Besides, everyone knows that I am the best spellcasters in our year." Malfoy boasted.

"You mean best pain in the arse in our year." Hermione added. She had since stood up yet her face remained red from anger and embarrassment as several students walking by had heard his remarks and already had begun to whisper.

"How dare you, you filthy mudblood! You need to learn to control your tongue when it comes to people far superior than you or your blood traitor friend. You are both disgraces and dont even deserve to be here at Hogwarts." Draco angrily spat back.

"Ha! We don't deserve to be here? Everyone knows about your father being a death eater Malfoy! And everyone knows that you are destined to be just like him! Cruel, evil, a murderer, and..." Ron was suddenly thrown against the wall not far behind him with a sickening crack.

"Don't you dare talk about my father you pathetic excuse for a wizard!" Draco said after throwing a hex at Ron who was holding his arm which appeared to be broken from the impact of hitting the wall and attempting to stop the blow with his arm.

"Look what you did Malfoy! You hurt him!" Hermione yelled while trying to calm Ron down who was now howling on the ground in pain.

Harry then came around the corner. "What is going on? Ron what happened to you?"

"He did Harry! He hexed Ron and broke his arm!" Hermione said before telling a first year to get Madame Pomfrey and a professor.

"You are going to pay for this Malfoy!" Harry said while drawing his wand.

"Put that away now Mr. Potter!" Snapes voice boomed through the hallway getting instant silence as a response. "What is going on here?"

"They attacked me and I simply defended myself! It's not my fault that Weasley is a pathetic excuse of a wizard!" Draco started.

"That is not true! You came over here and started insinuating things and calling me names before hexing Ron because he said the truth!" Hermione yelled back as Madame Pomfrey arrived helping Ron up.

Suddenly, a first year, the same one they had sent to get help spoke up. "He started it professor!"

Snape turned suddenly to the first year frightening him. "Did he now?"

"Um...uh...yes he did. I saw it all!"

"Potter go eat or do work. Granger, Malfoy...follow me." Snape said before turning curtly and starting down the hall.

Draco turned and gave the first year the worst look he could muster before following Hermione and Snape to his office.

"Mrs. Granger you have two minutes to explain to me what happened out there."

"Malfoy came around the hallway and insinuated that I was doing something inapproriate to Ron since I was kneeling down when I wasn't! I was simply picking up my books. Then he called me a mudblood and started insulting Ron so Ron simply told him that everyone knows how dangerous his father is and that Malfoy is turning into him! Then Malfoy hexed him and Harry showed up and...well you showed up." Hermione ended before shooting a dirty look at Malfoy who simply rolled his eyes.

Realizing that her story was correct due to Malfoy not really caring he dismissed Hermione. "You may leave."

Once she was out of the room, Snape turned his attention to his Godson.

"What has gotten into you? Just last night I told you that you would be living with the Weasleys and yet you still choose to attack him?"

Draco said nothing as he now remembered the parchment he had made and didn't realize that he had been staring down at on his stack of belongings for a while. Snape then strode over and picked it up as Draco's eyes went wide.

"No don't! It..uh..it's...well.."Draco started as he saw Snapes face go red.

"Let me guess Potter gave this to you to hand in for him since you both became so close since yesterday? I have had enough of this! Get up!" Snape yelled as he then pulled the chair from behind his desk to the side motioning Draco to it.

"No! Wait! I didn''t mean for this to happen! You can't do this besides anyone can walk in on this! Its the middle of the day!" Draco said as he fished for excuses. Snape then walked over to him before roughly grabbing his arm and bringing draco over to the chair and sitting down again.

"Lower your trousers and your shorts Draco. Now!" Snape said sternly. Draco suddenly grew afraid. Yesterday had simply been a few swats. This was a full on spanking. He opened his mouth to protest but was rewarded with a hard smack to his behind.

"Now!" Snape yelled.

Draco slowly loosened his trousers while looking at his Godfather hoping to not have this happen. He then pulled them to his knees before hesitating at his shorts. Seeing the look on his godfather's face, he pulled them down as well and was then pulled across Snapes knees.

He raised his hand before bringing it down on Draco's bare cheeks. Draco gasped at the pain and couldn't help but give a little kick when Snapes hand connected with his bottom again.

Snape then picked up rhythm alternating cheeks. He said nothing as Draco very quickly became vocal. "Ow! Ow! No, wait I'm sorry! Ow it hurts!" Draco yelled. Draco then began squirming to try to avoid the blows but it only made Snape spank him harder. He felt weak as tears now threatened to fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry! Please stop! I'll be good I promise! No more! Godfather it hurts!" He said before breaking off into sobs that turned into bawling. His bottom felt like it was on fire and Snape still hadn't said anything. He just knew that he was not going to be sitting ever again. Draco threw his arm behind him to cover his backside but Snape simply grabbed it and moved it aside and rewarded him with spanking him even harder.

Snape felt guilty for having to have his Godson bare his bottom to have him bawling across his knees but he had to do whatever he could to make sure Draco knew just how dangerous his actions were.

"Do you have any idea of what could have happened to Mr. Weasley had he hit that wall differently? He could be dead right now! I know your in pain right now Draco but how do you think his family would have felt?" Snape said as he continued to spank the now red bottom in front of him.

Draco finally willed himself to stop fighting back as he knew Snape was right. He simply layed there and bawled as his bottom was still being spanked. "S..s..sorry!" Draco choked out. Snape then stopped and pulled his shorts up to provide him some modesty as he stood him straight up. Draco's hands flew to his backside as he continued to cry over his spanking. He then realized that he was being held in his Godfather's arms and willed himself to calm down.

Snape stood him up and helped him fix his clothing before pulling Draco into his chest where Draco held on and cried. Snape knew that Draco was in no condition to go to class and was thinking about where he had put his last sleeping potion when Draco pulled back some and said through his tears "I want to go home! I want mum! I want to go home"

"Draco, I understand that but you need to realize that you can't anymore. I will take you back one last time to see your mother before you leave but you will be staying with the Weasleys."

Draco let himself cry out all of his fears and pain before he finally managed to control himself.

"Alright. I'm sorry for everything. But I want to stay with Mum."

Snape sighed as he realized that the days events that simply been over his want to go home to his mom and the pain that he was in emotionally. He helped Draco to the couch before laying him down and running his hands through Draco's hair as a few tears still escaped his eyes but he lay silent. Slowly, Draco drifted to sleep and Snape got up to begin a letter to Molly. She would have to know that Draco would be needing her support as a mother as he was now being forced to let go of his own.

Meanwhile, the door to his office had been held ajar and slowly shut to avoid attention. Harry, shocked at witnessing Draco's spanking got up and quickly left to his commons not sure if he should tell Ron and Hermione about what he had just seen.

PLEASE REVIEW!

2008


End file.
